I'm Sorry
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: When Ash and Serena are sent mysterious letters that leads them to a ball room, Ash takes this opportunity to make up to Serena. Takes place after the dance episode and for Valentine's Day.


**I'm Sorry**

 **Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to my third Amourshipping Valentine's Day fanfiction, which is after Valentine's day. So like the previous two Valentine's Day Amourshipping stories, I hope you all enjoy this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

It's another day in the beautiful Kalos Region. And in a specific town inside a Pokémon Center, a young boy named Ash Ketchem and his partner Pikachu have just woken up from their nightly slumber.

"Good morning Pikachu." Ash said as the yellow mouse looked up smiling at him.

"Pika!" The yellow mouse said as Ash smiled and looked up, only to see the other three beds all made up.

"Woops, guess we overslept again." Ash said as Pikachu agreed. "Come on bud, let's get ready." And so Ash and Pikachu got ready for the day ahead of them as Ash was dressed in his travel attire. The two then walked down stairs to see their friends already relaxing. "Morning everyone!" He said as they all looked up at him.

"Morning Ash." Serena said with a smile.

"Boy I had the strangest dream last night." Ash said. "I had a dream that we were all at some big ball, and your Eevee evolved into a Sylveon."

"Uh, Ash, that really happened." Bonnie said as Ash was confused.

"Really?" He asked as then he felt something wrap itself around his hand, as he looked down to see a pink colored Pokémon.

"Really." Bonnie said with her arms crossed.

"Wow." Ash said as Clemont approached him.

"Okay Ash, we have a long day ahead of us, and it's your turn to go to the store." The young gym leader said handing Ash a list.

"Alright than, let's go Pikachu." Ash said as Pikachu agreed and Ash walked out of the center. Little did Ash know, that Serena was watching him through the window as her cheeks blushed.

"Serena?" Bonnie asked disrupting Serena's thoughts as she turned towards the younger girl. "Are you still thinking about what happened last night with Ash?" She asked.

"Yeah, because you were pretty upset that you didn't get a chance to dance with Ash." Clemont said as Serena blushed mad and looked away.

"Smooth big brother." Bonnie said not impressed by what her older brother had to say.

"Right sorry." Clemont said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Don't worry, it's okay." Serena said. "I just wish it would've happened." She than wore a quick frown on her face, as she quickly turned it into a smile. "But I know one day we'll have our moment like that someday." She said. The three continued to wait in the center for Ash to return, as Serena and Bonnie groomed their Pokémon. Just then Serena felt a tap on her shoulder as she saw a red haired postal service woman.

"Excuse me, but are you Serena?" She asked as Serena nodded.

"Yeah, that's me." The young performer said.

"I have a letter here for you." The red haired woman said handing Serena an envelope. Serena then looked at the woman studying her closely.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Serena asked as the red haired woman than looked nervous as she put a hand on the tip of her cap to cover her face.

"Um no… good day miss." She said as she quickly walked out of the center.

"That was weird." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, what was that all about?" Clemont asked as Serena shrugged. She then turned her attention back to the envelope in her hand as she opened it.

"Huh, it's from Ash." Serena said, as the others were surprised.

"What's it say?" Bonnie asked.

"It says for me to meet him at this address." Serena answered.

"What for?" Clemont asked.

"Well I'm about to find out." She said, she then returned her Pokémon back to their Poke balls, and went to the desk to ask Nurse Joy for directions. She then left the center and went on her way. Meanwhile in town, Ash and Pikachu had just walked out of the store they were in.

"Alright that's everything on Clemont's list." Ash said. "Come on let's go back to the Pokémon Center." He said as he began the walk back. Just then he bumped into someone and as he looked it he saw it was a red haired postal service woman.

"Ouch that hurt." The woman said.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked getting up and helped the woman back on her feet.

"Yeah, I'm alright." The woman replied. "By the way, do you know where I can find Ash Ketchum?" She asked as Ash nodded.

"Yeah, that's me." Ash said.

"Oh, because I have a letter here for you." She said as she handed him an envelope. Ash then looked back at the woman and studied her.

"You look familiar, do I know you?" He asked as the woman covered her face with her cap.

"No, you must've mistaken me for someone else." She said as she then walked off fast.

"Boy that was weird." Ash said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu agreed. Ash then looked back at the envelope he was holding and opened it.

"It's from Serena." Ash said. "Telling me to meet her at this address." Ash then smiled and looked at Pikachu. "Let's go bud." Ash said as he ran off to the location. Meanwhile Serena had already arrived at the location of the building as she was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ugh, where is he?" She muttered to herself. "Ash said he would meet me in front of the building."

"Hey Serena!" Ash's voice called out as the short haired girl turned to see the Kanto trainer run up to her. "I got your letter telling me to meet you here." He said as Serena was confused.

"What letter?" She asked.

"The letter that you send to me." Ash said, as Serena was confused.

"I didn't send you any letter." Serena replied as Ash was now confused. "If anything, I got a letter from you telling me to meet here at this building."

"Boy this is spooky." Ash said. "We both got letters that we didn't even send to each other."

"And I bet whoever is responsible for this prank is inside that building right now." Serena said.

"Or maybe it's Team Rocket again trying to separate us from the others." Ash said as meanwhile somewhere outside the city, said Team Rocket let out a sneeze at the same time.

"Well I for one am not happy when I'm getting fooled." Serena said now facing the entrance of the building. "I'm going in there to give whoever it is a piece of my mind." She then stomped into the building with a worried Ash trailing her. The two then walked into a very dark room, but luckily Ash kept the door that led into the room open for enough light.

"Alright, whoever you are, come on out!" Ash yelled out. Just then, the lights from inside the room came on as Ash and Serena were surprised by this.

"It's a ball room." Serena said in awe as Ash was in awe as well.

"Indeed it is." A familiar voice said as the two looked right behind them to see the red haired postal service woman.

"Hey, you're that mail lady from before." Ash said in surprise as the woman giggled.

"You're right Ash, I am." She said as she then took out a pair of glasses and put them over her eyes, and then put a hand over her close and took them off to reveal a very familiar outfit much to Ash and Serena's surprise.

"Ariana!" They both said in surprise.

"That's right." Ariana said.

"But why did you send us here?" Ash asked.

"Well, the truth is I saw you two at this dance they had for the Pokémon performers." Ariana began to explain. "I saw that you two were about to dance with each other, only for the music to stop and Serena was looking sad." She said as she looked at Serena and nodded at her as Serena smiled. "I felt bad about Serena, so I followed you and your friends here and found out about this ball room, and led you too here, to finish your dance." She explained as she then walked across the room to a juke box, and turned it on, as it began playing slow formal music. "Well go ahead you too, dance." She said as Ash and Serena looked at each other and blushed. Ash then turned to Pikachu and gave a signal to him. Pikachu understood as he leapt off and joined Ariana. Ash then turned to Serena and cleared his throat.

"Um Serena?" He asked as Serena still blushing faced him.

"Yes Ash?" Serena asked as Ash let out his hand.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He said as Serena smiled and took his hand into hers.

"I would love too." She said, as she put her free hand around Ash's waist as he did the same to her. The two paused for a moment as they let out a nervous laugh as they began to dance. Ariana and Pikachu smiled as they saw the two dancing. Ash and Serena continued to dance as they felt comfortable in each other's arms. Ash then let out a frown as he looked down. "Ash, what's wrong?" Serena asked.

"I'm sorry." Ash said as Serena looked confused.

"Sorry for what?" She asked as Ash looked back up at her.

"For not pairing up with you during the dance, I didn't know you felt bad." He said as Serena was feeling sorry for her childhood friend.

"It's okay Ash, I already forgave you." She said with a smile on her face as Ash smiled back, as the two then embraced each other in a hug.

"And Serena?" Ash asked as Serena looked at him.

"Yeah Ash?" Serena asked back as Ash pulled out a small key chain version of her out from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He said as Serena gasped as the Kanto native handed to her. "It's for your Princess Key Collection." She looked smiled brightly looking down at the small key chain version of her. She then pulled out her two keys she one from her two showcases that were held together by a large ring as she slipped the key chain on it. She then gave a peck on Ash's cheek as it was his turn to blush.

"Thanks Ash." She said as Ash smiled and nodded.

Just then the music ended as the two then stopped dancing, Ariana and Pikachu clapping for them.

"Alright then, I think it's time for something a little more upbeat." Ariana said as she pressed a button on the Jukebox as it played a more upbeat tone.

"Oh my, I love this song!" Serena said with a smile.

"Yeah, me too." Ash said as Serena faced him.

"Hey, why not let our Pokémon out and enjoy the fun." She said as she pulled out three red and white spheres.

"Great idea Serena." Ash said pulling out his own Pokeballs. "You too Pikachu." He said looking at the yellow mouse as Pikachu smiled and rejoined his partner. The two let out their Pokémon, as they joined them on the dance floor. Ariana smiled at the sight before her.

"Those two make a cute couple." She said to herself. When the small dance party was over, Ash and Serena, their Pokémon, and the disguised Aria exited the ball room as the sun was about to set.

"Thank you Ariana." Ash said.

"Yeah thanks." Serena said.

"It was my pleasure, now have a safe journey." She said as Ash and Serena nodded as they went their separate ways. Later Aria was on the phone with Palermo, telling her what had taken place.

"So let me get this straight, you stopped to help the girl you mentioned, and helped her get together with a boy she's traveling with? Palermo's voice said over the phone.

"Of course." Aria said. "After all, what's a princess without her knight?"

 **The End!**

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed that little fanfic for Valentine's day. And I hope you all have a happy Valentine's day as well, and until next time,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


End file.
